falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of New Mexico
, Tan: New Vegas Union, Orange: Republic of Arizona, Light Blue: Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations, Yellow: Republic of New Mexico, Green: Llano Confederation, Red: Remnants of Caesar's Legion.]] The Republic of New Mexico, commonly refered to as New Mexico or the New Mexican Republic,is a post-war nation located in the regions around the former pre-war state of New Mexico. It was proclaimed and established in February of 2283 following the arrival of NCR troops to former New Mexico to liberate it from Legion occupation. Since then, New Mexico has become a thriving independent state and is an NCR protectorate. History Origins and Rebellion New Mexico and its pre-war territories were invaded and conquered by the armies of Caesar's Legion durign the late 2260s. Before the conquest, New Mexico was a loose collection of various different settlements and trader outposts along with some city-states with the most notable and powerful beign Santa Fe. All of that changed once the region was conquered and the Legion annexed it into its Southern Territories. Armed resistance would continue all throughout the 2270s despite Legion attempts to stifle the rebellion and attacks on civilians. By 2282, the Legion was thrown into chaos with the deaths of Caesar/Edward Sallow and Legate Lanius during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the destruction of the Army of California by the New California Republic and the New Vegas Union. Legion troops in New Mexico were on stand by and many were sent to Arizona once it was invaded by the NCR and Allied forces. Once Gallup had fallen, the Army of New Mexico was mobilized and sent to defend the city, but was repulsed by the NCR Air Force allowing New Mexcan rebels to launch an offensive that forced the Legion back and paved the way for the NCR-Allied victory at Gallup. Proclamation of Independence Following the Legion's disasterous defeat at the Siege of Gallup, the remnants of the defeated and collapsed Army of Arizona retreated to New Mexico which was now being invaded in Operation Desert Trident with the western regions being the first to be liberated from Legion rule. The New Mexican rebels, now officially known as the Armed Forces of New Mexico, launched a second offensive which managed to weaken Legion forces in Santa Fe and paved the way for the fall and liberation of the city from Legion forces after its governor evacuated. After Santa Fe was captured, the leader of the new army, Jorge Barrueco, proclaimed the establishment of the Republic of New Mexico and was chosen to become its first president. After the liberation of Santa Fe, the borders of the republic were finalized with the Treaty of Santa Fe and Barrueco was recognized as the President of New Mexico by the NCR and the rest of the New Vegas Union which helped the New Mexican and Allied causes against the Legion. War against the Legion After the Proclamation of the Republic of New Mexico was sent out and known to the major powers, the Legion responded by attempting to retake Santa Fe using forces from the Army of New Mexico and the Army of Northern Mexico, but the latter was cut off by the usage of chemical weapons from the NCR Army and Air Force and the former was repelled by the NCR and Allied forces supported by the New Mexican Army. This resulted in the Legion defeat and the launching of the Third Summer Offensive by the joint New Mexican-Allied forces to eliminate the retreating Legion forces and what troops from the Army of Northern Mexico that managed to arrive into Eastern New Mexico, which still remained under Legion occupation. Government The New Mexican Republic is a unitary presidential republic similar to the pre-war United States government, but the government is more centralized and powerful than its pre-war federal counter-part. The President of New Mexico is the official head of state and serves as the commander-in-chief of the armed forces while the Vice President is the head of government and is the head of the legislature, the Congress of New Mexico, and represents New Mexico in state visits. The office of the Vice President is similar to the role of a Prime Minister from pre-war European governments. The Congress of New Mexico is the main legislative body and is split into two bodies; the House of Representatives and the State Council. States Santa Fe *Capital: Santa Fe Albuquerque *Capital: Albuquerque The Reservation *Capital: Los Alamos Jicarilla *Capital: Chama Rio Grande *Capital: Taos Alamosa *Capital: Alamosa Cimarron *Capital: Raton Blanca *Capital: Alamogordo Las Cruces *Capital: Las Cruces El Paso *Capital: El Paso Bootheel *Capital: Silver City Guadalupe *Capital: Carlsbad Roswell *Capital: Roswell Mesa *Capital: Tucumcari Military Main Article: Armed Forces of New Mexico The Armed Forces of New Mexico are the official military force of the New Mexican Republic and is divided into three main branches; the Army, Air Force, and Military Police. The army is the largest branch due to the first generation of soldiers being partisans during the New Mexican resistance against Legion occupation and is supplied and trained by the NCR. The other branches are also supported by the NCR and they've been able to make the New Mexican Military a sufficient fighting force. The main issue with the military is due to its small size at around 32,000 personnel in the army with other branches having 10,000 personnel at most. This is due to the small population of New Mexico, but this weakness is compensated by the fact that New Mexico is a protectorate of the NCR and most of its defense is handeled by the NCR's Mexican Expeditionary Forces. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions